


Scent of cookies and love

by Ra_chelB



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1980s Era Queen (Band), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Johnica - Freeform, Johnica Week 2020, London, Touring, john deacon's family, johnica week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ra_chelB/pseuds/Ra_chelB
Summary: John gets home at the end of a tour. It’s very late at night and, because of the plane’s delay, it’s the first time his family didn’t wait for him at the airport.
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30
Collections: Johnica Week 2020





	Scent of cookies and love

**Author's Note:**

> Johnica Week 2020 - Day 1: Coming back home  
> So here we are, with the 1st fic for the Johnica Week! It’s a short one, with just John being soft about his family. I hope you like it!

The nights in London were made of electric lights, wandering people and bottles of beer left on every corner of the streets, crowded pubs and unaware tourists. Sure these things were common in every city, but something in London made them all unique. Maybe it was the humid atmosphere, that sense of power coming from the rich, Victorian palaces or the typical cabs and buses that made everything seem like a postcard.

John stared outside the cab's window, losing his thoughts in the rhythm of the streetlights passing by. Soon, the lights and the noises of the city center left space to the quietness of Putney, where smaller and coziest houses were put one next to the other. _Everything_ in London seemed made for a postcard.

John got off the cab and greeted a good night to the driver. He carried his luggage along the hallway and stopped in front of the door.

He checked the clock: 3.40 AM.

 _'Everyone must be asleep.'_ He thought.

A mix of feelings hit him as he opened the door more quietly as possible.

It was the first time he got home from a tour so late at night and it was the first time his family wasn't at the airport to welcome him.

_'I'm sorry, the flight has been canceled. With this storm no plane can fly, you'll have to wait.' The hostess apologised._

_'But ours is a PRIVATE flight, you can't cancel it!' Freddie tried to protest, waving his hands._

_'Sir, as I said, I'm sorry but the airport is practically closed.'_

_'How long will this bullshit go on?' Brian added._

_'At least four hours.'_

_There was a chorus of curses from the boys and the crew, Roger kicked his luggage in frustration and Freddie began walking up and down the gate._

_'I'm calling Veronica. I don't want her and the kids to wait for me at the airport.' John said to Ratty before disappearing, looking for a payphone._

_The flight was not four, but five hours late, and the boys were completely destroyed by touring. Everyone was just waiting to get home and rest for weeks, and John wanted to see his family more than anything else._

_'I've got a wife and three children waiting for me at home!' He said proudly a few months before to an interviewer and both had a laugh on how prolific he was at such a young age. Ronnie came to visit him on tour for a couple of weeks, then Michael got a strong toothache and she had to get back home with all the kids earlier than expected._

_Only long phone calls at impossible hours since then._

John closed the door behind him and let the warmth of his house getting in his tired and chilly limbs. The house was enveloped in darkness and silence, but the mix of scents and perfumes in the air were signs of how much life and love there was in it. Candles, cookies, something she made for dinner and he couldn't define. He breathed in, filling his lungs with the familiar air he loved so much.

He wanted to shout _"I'm home!"_ Just to see his little army of kids running and screaming at him, suffocating him in their tiny big hugs. But he couldn't, he had to wait until tomorrow morning. Climbing the stairs with his luggage he imagined the surprise on their faces next morning and smiled in the darkness.

Quietly, he opened his bedroom's door.

Ronnie was sleeping, he could see her back slowly rising up and down under the blankets.

His first thought was to jump on the bed and cover her with kisses and laughs, holding her tight, seeing her face and hear her voice swinging in his ears, turning their touches and kisses into _something more…_

 _'Stop it, John, it's almost four in the morning, you're tired, jet-lagged and she's sleeping. You have to rest.'_ He told to himself, rubbing his face.

Doing his best to not wake her up, he picked up a clean pijama and went to the bathroom to rinse himself before going to sleep.

He sneaked in the other bedrooms and gave a soft kiss on each of his three children's foreheads, then he went back to his bedroom and put himself under the covers.

It was then that he noticed how little of it was left, Ronnie stole almost all the bedsheets and was tightly clinging onto them, hugging them as if her life depended on it. She always used to hug John while sleeping, even in summer when it's too hot and they struggled to sleep she had to hold onto his arm, at least.

His heart ached, thinking on how lonely she must've felt at night when he wasn't home. While touring, his mind was always busy thinking about the gigs, about travelling, distracted by alcohol, scrabble matches and by all the crew members that kept him focused only on the tour and cheered him up, but in those few nights he didn't immediately fall asleep, homesickness hit him really hard. That was how she must've felt every night, clutching onto the empty sheets of their bed instead of his warm body.

John gently caressed her head. Sadly, he had to wake her up if he wanted to have some covers to sleep under, but he also wanted her to know he was there.

"Ronnie?" He whispered, leaving a kiss on her temple.

She shivered and slowly turned her head to look at him, struggling to open her eyes.

"Mmh?"

"I'm home, honey."

Unable to say anything, she let the covers go and turned completely on her other side to face her husband, who stretched the bedsheets to cover both of them properly. Then, she hugged him tightly, intertwining her legs with his and falling asleep again. But John felt it: her cheek rose up, pressing softly against his chest. She was smiling, knowing he was there with her and not just a dream.

He placed another kiss on her forehead, wrapping her tightly in his arms and feeling the scent of her shampoo he missed so much, letting the heat of her body warming him up and the rhythm of her breath tuning with his own. Slowly, John fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

He was back home.


End file.
